Naruto: os herdeiros de Konoha
by SpeedWoman
Summary: A vida de três adolescente recontadas na pequena vila de Konoha, ambos filhos de poderosos ninjas.
1. Chapter 1

_Asami Uchiha, 18 anos_

_-Se eu tenho ressentimentos? Alguns_

_-Meu sonho. Comandar o exercito ANBu. Eu faço isso atualmente_

_-Não sei muito sobre meu pai, minha mãe contou-me algumas coisas. Mas sei que ela esconde uma boa parte._

_-Sei que está morto, pelos traidores._

_-Voltando na questão do sonho, há outra coisa, mas essa é segredo._

**'''XoXoX**''''

_

* * *

  
_

Izumi Uzumaki, 17 anos

_-Minha mãe é loira meu pai é loiro, só poderia nascer o cúmulo da burrice...Isso é brincadeira_

_-Eu sei, meu pai é Hokage, eu o invejo por isso. Ele fica com todo aquele papo de vencedor, ele me conta todas as histórias_

_-Mas eu sei que um dia vou supera-lo, e nesse dia eu vou esfregar na cara dele até jorrar sangue! xD_

_-Um sonho? Ser a próxima Hokage, ou melhor, serei melhor do que um Hokage, sei lá_

_-Ressentimentos? Sim ser amiga de Jin, ele é uma jaca ¬¬'_

_**°xxXXXxx°**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_Jin Uchiha, 17 anos_

_-Não tenho muito que dizer. Sou um tanto calado_

_-Meus olhos? Não se assuste herança da minha mãe, outra parte do meu pai_

_-Meus pais? São pessoas respeitosas, minha mãe e do clã Hyuuga, meu pai do clã Uchiha._

_-Sonho?. Não nenhum, algumas coisas pendentes, mas não que chegam a tanto_

_-Ressentimentos? Tenho um_

_ **#YYxxxYY#**  
_

_

* * *

_

_O cap é bem curtinho, mas eu simplesmente amei os personagens ^^.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

**.Obrigada Asukara Yumi que revisou ^^, hauhau segura o coração Jin é filho de Hina e Sasu sim, eu até vou postar aqui a foto que eu me inspirei para a fic. Eu simplesmente amei os persoanagens e o enredo de cada um, achei super convincentes. Pedi carinhosamente a autora que me cedesse os personagens, mas só troquei os nomes. Ela foi muito gentil e disse que seria uma honra emprestar já que a própria ama os casais xD**

.com/art/We-are-the-next-generation-143851144

***_* Perfect!** não sei porque são dois Uchihas e um Uzumaki, não sei mas apaixonei, a Izumi(Inori) tem um atrativo diferente ela é despojada, sexy e ao mesmo tempo humilde.

Asami(Reiko) é mais reservada tem os olhos de Sakura, ele tem aquele olhar observador de Itachi, uma mistura dos dois e Jin(Tsetu) ^^ lindo! tem um ki de Neji com Sasuke; uma mistura sexy, e a personalidade de Hinata. O interresante é que são personalidades muito distintas são instivamente sedentos por poder e eles convivem perfeitamente, o que você verá no decorrer da fic. lembrando que os três são praticamente rivais OO''

Bjos*

* * *

(_Jason Mraz_I'm yours)_

_Tema de Izumi_além de linda a música, tenho que admitir. É a cara dela_

.

.

.

.

-Mãe!_ouve um grito na loja, onde apenas residia a mulher da imensa cascata dourada e trajes azuis

.

- O que foi criatura!_ disse rispidamente quando realizava uma tarefa extremante delicada com as flores

.

-Cadê o papai?_Izumi sentou-se no balcão enquanto abanava suas pernas ansiosamente

.

_Izumi era típica mescla de Naruto com Ino, seus cabelos eram de um loiro reluzente com as mexas caindo-lhe ao rosto como Ino habitual deixar os seus. Os olhos eram de azul chispante que herdara dos genes do pai e as expressões da raposa, a blusa alaranjada sem manga e a saia ameixa era a miscelânia do atrevimento com sua sexualidade selvagem, Izumi era hostilmente sensual, além de um corpo bem desenvolvido para sua idade, ela orgulhava de ter muito da genética de Uzumaki, surpreendida com a obscuridade e o incognitas de seus poderes. Izumi sabia que muitos dos poderes ultrapassavam além de seus conhecimentos, estava assim iniciando a formação de seu clã que posterior será a responsável pela sua ascensão_

.

-Está no escritório_ respondeu ao limpar o suor do rosto, o que você ta querendo?

.

-Nada_ simplesmente respondeu, agora batucando com as mãos fazendo do balcão um tambor improvisado

.

-Então porque perguntou?_Ino ergueu-se do chão carregando um vaso de magnólias,

.

-Só pra sabe_ Izumi pegara uma das flores e levara as narinas

.

-Não incomode seu pai durante o trabalho_ com uma das mãos livres advertiu_ e pare de estragar meus arranjos.

.

-Acabaram de florar_ seu olfato aguçado permitia deduzir essa informação_Mãe gosta de ser floricultora?

.

-É o meu trabalho não é?

.

-Perguntei se você gosta,isso eu sei.

.

-Claro que gosto.

.

-Gosta mesmo, ou só ''Ah!..gosto''.

.

-Eu amo o que faço_disse já um pouco impaciente_ a senhorita não tem aula

.

-Mãe são cinco da tarde, já acabou_ disse apontado para seu relógio

.

-Cinco?_ela puxou o pulso da garota, para averiguar_ mas já?

.

-Mãe custa comprar um relógio?_ Izumi não saia de casa sem ele

.

-Eu nunca fui chegada a horários_ desfazia-se do avental

.

-Mãe eu tô vazando_ disse saltando do balcão

.

-Eta menina assanhada!Onde pensa que vai agora?

.

-Eu tenho que correr, Asami está voltando.

.

-Asami? Asami Uchiha?!_sua voz soou levemente alarmada

.

-A mesma_ já estava um passo do lado de fora

.

Só de pensar em Haruno, a ninja dos orbes oceânicos estremecera

.

-Sakura está voltando?_ a palavras saiam-lhe num em terno murmúrio

.

Izumi balançou a cabeça positivamente

.

-Então me espera, que eu também.

.

-Ve se acelera ai, eu vou na frente_ Izumi desaparece sobre a porta de vidro

.

''Sakura''

.

_A ultima noticia que havia dela e que se casara com Itachi Uchiha, não se imagina um casamento tão imprevisto, sempre soubera da sua atração por Sasuke, mas por alguma vaidade se casara com o temível Uchiha, famoso por integrar o Akatsuki e matar sua família. Soube que não andava bem, certamente tornara uma das ninjas mais fortes de Konoha, se não a mais forte. Lembra-se de ter comentando nos penúltimos dias sobre sua partida que Tsuname havia concedido seu posto à menina das madeixas rosa, mas recusara-se. Com a justificativa que viveria com Itachi peregrinando até onde só Deus sabe. Ela tinha o brilho de uma mulher apaixonada, seus olhos esmeralda esboçavam sua determinação que se desenvolvera no ápice da sua adolescência, fazendo-se das mais almejadas koinichis, não pelo físico, mas por ser ousada demais, sua personalidade forte como a da ex-Hokage_

_

* * *

_

_Esse cap também foi curto, mas eu não quero fazer um trabalho corrido, eu ainda pretendendo esclarecer a relação entre os três ninjas e contando os fatos sem uma ordem, como se os caps fosse esclarecendo a história de cada um._

_**Sugestões são bem apreciadas ^^ *****  
_


End file.
